


Payment of Another Kind

by makuta_tobi



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 06:10:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1971861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makuta_tobi/pseuds/makuta_tobi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An Adventure Time oneshot - imported from my deviantART<br/>Finn doesn't need any money, so Bubblegum comes up with an alternate payment</p>
            </blockquote>





	Payment of Another Kind

Finn the Human laughed as he walked through the gates of the Candy Kingdom with his pal, Jake the Dog, swinging his sword as he attempted to recreate the fierce battle the two had just walked away from with little more than a few scrapes and bruises. The ogre that had been terrorizing people in the forest would no longer be a menace.

“Man, did you see the way that guy looked at you when you cut off his toe?” Jake laughed.

“Hehe, yeah man! He was like, ‘WHAT!’,” Finn replied.

“So now what?” the yellow dog asked.

“I guess we check in with Peebles,” the boy shrugged. “Let her know we did our job.”

The two heroes walked into Princess Bubblegum’s castle, and the guards moved aside, ushering them towards the Princess’ bedroom. When they walked in, they were met with an assortment of pink decorations, tables, and drapes. 2 large beanbag chairs sat in the center of the room. The Princess had also set up several tables nearby with various lab equipment for her experiments, and it was at one of these testing tables that the boys found her standing now.

“Hey PB!” Finn announced.

“Hm?” she inquired as she turned, a little upset at being drawn away from her work, but upon seeing who it was that had interrupted her, her pink face began to glow.

“Finn! Jake! Just who I wanted to see!”

“We did what you asked us to,” Jake said flatly. He didn’t dislike Bubblegum, but he couldn’t forgive her for breaking his best buddy’s heart. Seeing the way she looked at Finn made him want to vomit.

“That’s great,” Bubblegum smiled. “Hey, Finn, I was wondering if I could talk to you.”

“Sure thing, about what?” the human boy asked.

“Um… I feel like it would be best if we discussed this in private…” she glanced over at Jake. “Alone.”

“All right, all right, I know when I’m not wanted,” the dog grunted. “I’m gonna go find Lady. Yell if you need anything, Finn!”

“Sure thing buddy,” the adventurer nodded before Jake walked out the door. He then turned to the princess, who was shifting awkwardly on her feet. “So, what’s up?”

“I think you should have a seat,” Bubblegum said, gesturing towards one of the beanbag chairs. Finn shrugged and sat down, while she sat in the chair opposite his own.

“I know you’ve had strong feelings for me for a while,” Bubblegum began with a shrug, though she averted her eyes.

“Oh, um…” the teenage boy flushed pink and turned his head. “Yeah, I mean… I guess I did… before. But I’m doing fine with Flame Princess!” He added the last bit quickly, as if to prevent any unnecessary assumptions.

“Yes, I’m sure you two are doing… wonderful,” she forced out. “Look, Finn, I know that I hurt you, and I wanted to say that I’m sorry. I never meant to. You’re a wonderful, sweet guy, and I do care for you very much.”

Finn glanced over at the beautiful girl in front of him and then shook his head, trying to force away the thoughts that provoked him whenever he was around her.

“You know, you have a lot of gold from your quests, and from payment from myself, as well as others…” This was another true fact, as one whole floor of the treehouse he and Jake lived in was filled with gold and other valuables, more than he could even begin to use now.

“I was wondering if perhaps you would accept another kind of payment?”

Other kind? What could she be talking about? Finn wondered, not noticing that Bubblegum had slid forward off of her beanbag and was now kneeling in front of Finn, her face a few inches away from his. He suddenly became aware of another feeling, too. He had felt an erection before, knew what it was, but this…

Taking a moment to steal a glance down towards his crotch, he was surprised to see a pink hand slowly massaging his pants.

“W-what are you doing?” Finn stammered.

“I can’t love you the way you loved me, but I can at least show you what love looks like.”

The boy was awestruck as Bubblegum tugged his shorts down, as well as his underwear, to reveal his member. Though he was only 14, it was fairly large, perhaps this was part of his mutation that would have occurred due to the war.

Bubblegum stroked her hand up and down his shaft, and teased the tip with her fingers, pulling the foreskin away and rubbing it before moving her hand up and down once more.

“Princess…” was all Finn could say in disbelief. Before he could even react, the pink girl had sucked the tip of his penis into her mouth and was sucking on it softly. Immediately, his head went back in ecstasy, his hat knocking loose a little. Bubblegum looked up from her position, and, upon seeing his reaction, slowly sucked more of his length into her mouth.

Finn’s whole body shivered as she did this, and she pulled her head back a little towards the tip, then brought it back down, moving her mouth along his member, the whole time, watching him with intrigue.

The boy opened his mouth and let out a soft gasp as she moved faster, flicking her tongue against the tip and stroking him. Curiously, she took her left hand, which had a rubber glove on it and slowly inserted it into his anus. Immediately he let out a gasp as his hips bucked, and she twisted her finger ever so slightly, releasing a quiet moan from him.

Fascinated by this, she worked her finger deep into his hole while she sucked him off harder, bobbing her head up and down.

This pleasure he felt… Finn had craved to be with the princess, and although sexual advances normally only occurred late at night, when he struggled to fall asleep, he had never imagined anything like this could ever happen. This was something FP couldn’t give him, because it would cause pain. But now, the girl he had longed for was…

Finn panted, feeling a pressure building up inside of him as Bubblegum’s finger reached a sweet spot, causing him to moan again in pleasure, her tongue wrapping around him and sucking roughly.

“I… I feel something…” he forced out of his mouth. Her eyes flew up to his face, which was now looking directly at her, smiling at her cute expression, his cock in her mouth, as if she was weak. But he knew better. The princess decided to prove her strength by going faster, sucking sweetly on his tip and sliding her finger in and out of his ass quicker.

With a cry of pleasure and a spasm, the teenage boy orgasmed inside of Princess Bubblegum’s mouth, his sperm pumping into her. She took one last suck on his tip before pulling her head back and smiling.

Finn, however, was laying down, his head over the edge of the thick beanbag and Bubblegum took the opportunity to pick up a nearby test tube that had been laying on the floor, remove the cork, and let the semen slowly drip into the vial, before putting the cork back on and licking her lips.

It was interesting, but she still savored the taste of the boy that she called her hero.

“I’m sorry,” Finn said suddenly.

“What for?” the Princess asked, surprised.

“Just… I’m happy you did that, but I can’t… I just…”

Bubblegum put a hand on his shoulder, and smiled softly at him. “I know,” she responded.   
“I’ve been there… and I’m sorry I played with your emotions like that. I just wanted you to feel good, and to know that love is something special that can come from anywhere.”

“Thanks, PB,” the human responded, wiping away his tears. “You’re the best.”

“Alright, now put your pants on, and scram,” she said playfully. “I’m sure you have lots of other things to do.”

“Oh yeah! I have to help out at the Goblin Kingdom!” Finn suddenly remembered, jumping up and fixing his shorts. “Catch ya later, Princess!” he shouted as he charged out the doors.

The candy girl stared after him for a while and then turned to the test tube full of a thick, white substance.

“Perhaps this will help him…” she said solemnly. Gently, she placed it into a machine.


End file.
